Prince Derek
'Derek '''is the male protoganist him the tretalogie"The Swan Princess". He is the hero husband and lover of Odette . The Swan Princess In the first movie, Derek appeares as a young boy with his mother giving Odette -- after she was born -- a necklace. Watching the young children, his mother and Odette's father thought that their children can see each other in Summer in hope that the two can fall in love and merging the two kingdoms. At their first meet at Ubertar's Kingdom, they disliked each other and constantly fought. So a short time Derek make a friend to a boy named Bromley (Brom for Short) and Bromely thows a tomato at Odette's face which makes her furious. She starts to follow them until they are on a tree house. Derek and Bromely make fun of Odette and even let a paper out of the tree house saying: "No girls" which means she can't play with them. An angry Odette unitentionally kicks the tree house, making it fall down with Derek and Bromely inside. They are all get hurt and were blindfolded while Odette and her father are departed. When they leave Derek's mother turns around and lectures them. Derek and Odette are teenagers and Derek begins to get some feeling on Odette and even he gets jealous because she flirts to a castle guard. He gets disapointed to see that he lost by playing cards as she bids him. As she was about to leave she thows him a tomato like Bromely did. Derek and Odette reach aduldhood and as they meet again they fall in love at first sight. They begin to dance and even they share they first kiss together. The moment after the kiss, Derek expresses his wish to marry Odette just for her beauty, which upsets her into rejecting him again. She leaves the next day with her father, but they are intercepted en route by Rothbart who transforms into a "Great Animal" (a hybrid monster with the head of a wolf, the body of a bat, the feet of an eagle, and the tail of a lizard). He kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William. King William's captain returns to Queen Uberta's castle and informs everyone present that they were attacked by a Great Animal. Derek arrives on the scene where William tells him with his dying breath that they were attacked by a Great Animal that is "not what it seems". Derek was left behind after to hear what William has said. He refused to believe that she is gone and goes back to the kingdom, training in the hope to find Odette and save her from the Great Animal. His Mother is prepares a royal ball for him to find him a new bride, but he refuse to be King untill he finds Odette. He and Bromley train several days and they also are practicing Catch and Fire. Odette's new found friends Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin work together to find Derek and take him to the lake. One day, Derek and Bromely ride off to search of the Great Animal. As Odette and Puffin to find Derek, he confuses her with the Great Animal and tries to kill her, but luckily Puffin pushes her far enough from Derek's arrow, and fly to Swan Lake. As they arrived to Swan Lake, Odette was about to change back at her human form when some clouds cover the moon. Derek also arrives there and tries to kill her, but before he can handle it, Puffin pushes him long enough and as the light shines from the tranformation Odette turns back into a human. The happy couple embrace each other but for short because Odette hears Rothbart coming. After learning that Odette is under the spell, Derek invites her to go to the ball where he can break the spell that he must prove it to the world. Unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow (which Derek left behind), tells Odette that there will be no moon the next night, and has her, in swan form, imprisoned within the castle dungeon along with Bromley. He then plans to send his hag sidekick Bridget, disguised as Odette, to the ball instead.Odette's friends free her, but when she reaches the ball, she sees that she has been replaced and tries to warn Derek; she fails, partly due to Bridget's attempts to keep Derek from seeing her, and Derek makes the vow to Bridget. Rothbart arrives and reveals that Derek's vow, given to the wrong woman, will cause his spell to kill Odette. She flies back to Swan Lake as Rothbart's curse drains her life force. When Odette goes back to the lake she tranforms back into her human form. Derek arrives too late Odette was still alive but not for long. Derek desperately shouts that the vow was made for her. She knows and she said the most beautiful words: "I love you Derek". She dies in his arms and she lies back at the ground and doesn't move again. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart, demanding that he will not allow Odette to die. To Derek's surprise, Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal and an intense battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Derek and nearly killing him. Fortunately, Odette's animal friends return Derek's longbow to him, and Bromley, who has escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow; Derek catches it and fires the arrow straight-and-true into Rothbart's heart as he explodes upon crashing into the lake. After Rothbart's death everyone becomes relieved that he's gone forever, but all get silent because Odette haven't come back to life. Derek takes Odette into his arms again saying that he really loves her for her courage and kindess and he kisses her on her forehead and he buried his face to her stock her. Odette comes back which overjoys Derek to life and they two share a kiss. Derek and Odette are married and are now Kin g and Queen. Then on the night, Odette asks Derek if he'll love till the day she dies. He shakes his head sayin: No. Much longer than that Odette. Much longer." And they live happily ever after. The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain In the second film, he seems so busy with his royal duties that he never had a time for Odette or even to care of the birthday from his mother. He wants the best for his Kingdom. Odette wishes that he can be with her all the time. Another villian arrives to the kingdom: It is Knuckles . A companion of Clavius and an old friend of Rothbart. Knuckles burns a camp of cereals and everybody is about to extinguished the fire. Odette helps her people. Derek feels so sorry because he didn't remember their 1st anniversary. He apologizes to Odette and he tries to do better and he says that she comes first and anything else has to wait. The next day, Derek starts to look for the guilty who wanted to make a trap for him. He didn't want to Odette worried. But before he leaves, he recives a letter saying that his mother has been kidnap and he rides to rescue he mother. Clavius enters in the Kingdom to search for the Forbidden Arts. Odette tranforms once again into a swan, flying to save Derek. Derek flees from all the traps that Knuckles had prepared. He even runs from a wolf ending up in a quicksand. Odette saves him just in time. Derek was horrified as he sees Odette tranformed into a Swan. He was in shock and Odette says him that there's no time to explain and have to return back. Derek thanks Odette for saving his life. Odette smiles at him. As they are on the way they see that Clavius has the Orb. As long he had the Orb Odette may be a Swan forever. They follow him along with Jean-bob, Puffin and Speed. As they arrived at the volcano, Derek tells Odette that she should fly to find out if his mother was okay. All of the sudden, he sees Knuckles infront of him. He nearly kills him again and Derek even saves him from the cliff. So he pushes Derek into cliff instead. Odette tries to distract Knuckles but soon she is at his hands. He ties her with his belt and tries to kill her also. Derek goes after them to rescue Odette. Knuckles was about to throw her from the Cable car. Derek jumps to the cable car. While Odette was about to get free, one wing was able to get out but Knuckles discovers that and thoughs her. Derek cuts the rope and catches in time. Arriving the volcano a huge fight is about to begin. Clavius almost kill Derek.Odette and her free Uberta. But before they leave. Jean-Bob was kill by Clavius. Derek takes the Orb to destroy it so Odette can be a Princess once again. Clavius tries to stop them, and during the struggle the orb is dropped, which shatters on the floor and causes a massive explosion which presumably kills Clavius and destroys the Forbidden Arts in the process. Later, everyone is at Swan Lake, waiting for the moon to rise on Odette, who is waiting on the surface with Jean-Bob on her wing. When the moonlight touches Odette, she is transformed back to her human form and Jean-Bob revives. The gang celebrate their victory and Uberta's fiftieth birthday. The next day, a guest (the king of Lincolnshire) arrives a day early, much to the surprise of Derek and Rogers. Derek asks Rogers to tell the king to wait as he plans on spending the day with Odette. The two then share a romantic kiss, happily enjoying their time together alone at last. The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure In the third movie, Derek and Odette are celebrating the Festival Days. Jean-Bob is training to become a Prince for a day. But a Bird named Whizzer, a yakey-bird, was kidnapped by a Witch named Zelda, who was Rothbart's lover a long time ago, to know if the Forbbiden Arts are still in the Kingdom. Derek and Lord Rogers had found them but they did not destroy them because Derek will put them for a good use. Soon Odette finds out that Derek had been hiding the notes the whole time. He tries to explain it to Odette but she gets mad and she leaves him and she begins to work. Derek feels that Odette was right. He sings a love song as he realizes how much he loves Odette and he would give anything for her. He can't live without her. He finally apologizes to Odette and she forgives him, saying she shouldn't get worry that he will destroy that after the Festival Days. Zelda disguises herself to a Damsel in Distress to get the keys to find the Forbidden Arts and returns back to her secret lair. Lord Rogers was doomed as he called her Mean Muffin. One night Whizzer steals the keys and Zelda get the box with the Notes and returns back to her lair. But as she get them she founds out that a piece of Paper is missing from the Power to Destroy. She writes a ransom letter to Derek which was written that she had kidnapped Odette in return from the piece of paper he had ripped. Soon within a green Fireball, Odette gets kidnapped along with Jean-Bob as a Stow-away. Odette says that Derek will come for her. Zelda reveals her plan to a defenseless Odette. Whizzer leaves the letter and Derek read it and he he disovers his wife is in great danger. This time is goes about life and death. Derek rode to his Palace and he finds the piece of paper of the Power to Destroy. He says: "I fought the Forbbidden Arts before and I fight them again. But I don't want to lose Odette." He rides to the place where Zelda is waiting. She transforms into the shape of Odette. Derek believes that she is the real Odette just like in the first movie. He gives the wrong Odette the missing paper and Zelda Transforms back into herself, and tells Derek that she will need Odette as an experiment to see if the Power to Destroy really work. Derek and Odette's friends are coming to the rescue to save Odette. Derek arrives to the Lair and he sees that Odette has become a swan once again. With a huge stone, Derek and the Friends free Odette from the green Fireball that imprisoned her and Jean-Bob. Zelda was mad. She's got the Power. Soon a Huge fight is about to Start, and she let a red Fireball to kill Odette. Odette tries to fly away with Puffin. But the fireball catches her. Derek tries to break the wand in two while Whizzer imitates Rothbart. Zelda falls back at the green Fireball and she was killed. Sadly Puffin infoms Derek that Odette hadn't been able to escape and she was killed. Devastated by his dearly beloved wife's death, Derek breaks down and cries. He destroys the Forbidden Arts notes by setting them on fire. The flames take on the orange-and-yellow fiery shape of a swan, and Odette materializes, having been returned to life by the Forbidden Arts. During the Festival Days, Jean-Bob wins the race, and is crowed to be a Prince for a day. The day was almost over when Uberta and Lord Rogers wins the first Prize from the talent show from the Tango dance. Although the dance ended in a disaster. Derek and Odette watch from nearby, and Odette asks Derek to promise her that there is no more magic in the castle. Derek tells her "So long as you're here, Odette, there will always be magic," and the two romantically kiss, ending the movie. The Swan Princess Christmas In the fourth movie, he and Odette are celebrating they first Christmas together with all they friends and family. Odette loves all the decoration from Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta. Even the chimes when they played they song: ''Far longer than Forever. At the Castle, Odette looks at some of the preparations for Christmas Eve and Queen Uberta and Rogers gives Odette a list so she can prepare her own number for Christmas Eve which she agrees. While worried of her number, Derek and his friend Brom are seeking for the Royal Christmas tree. They haven't notice that a black cat called Number 9 tries to lure Derek at the cellar where he should open the box so Rothart can come out to destroy Chistmas. The next is Ornament Day and everybody is putting all the decorations on the tree. One object is missing: The royal star. Derek goes to the cellar to find it, but when he sees the cat and sees also the box and he opens, at first it's nothing inside but than Rothbart begins to sing. Derek soon finds out that the cat had lured him here, and swears revenge to get Rothbart where he belongs. He tells Odette all about what he had seen and heard. Odette notices that Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers are suddenly fighting for the Christmas Eve Party. Derek put in every place at the castle all the chimes, so that Rothbart wouldn't harm her because the Chimes makes him visible. Odette had another idea to break the spell. She takes Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta to the wood village to gave them food and gifts. This time the spell is broken and everybody wishes Merry Christmas and Odette says: Christmas Uberta is back and so is the Christmas Spirit. Brom and Derek had made a trap for Rothbart so he can't escape. Rothart had another plan: Rothbart's last chance to ruin Christmas spirit is to sabotage the royal Christmas tree. He sends Number 9 to steal one of the Christmas lights, and Rothbart casts a spell on it that will destroy the tree. Derek learns of this plan thanks to Bridget, who has double-crossed Rothbart, and traps him inside a giant chime. Derek rushes back to the Christmas Eve party to stop the tree from being lit, but they are too late. The enchanted light bulb bursts the tree and its ornaments into flames. Rothbart becomes fully physical, takes Uberta's crown and kidnaps Odette, taking her back to Swan Lake. At Swan Lake, Rothbart turns Odette into a swan and traps her inside a cage made of roots. He then casts a spell on the moonlight, so that when it touches Odette's wings, she will turn into a golden, swan-shaped Christmas ornament forever. Derek arrives to rescue Odette, and battles Rothbart, who has assumed the form of the Great Animal again. At first Derek is overpowered, but then Odette starts singing "Seasons of Love" which weakens Rothbart until he eventually bursts into flames. With Rothbart defeated, Odette changes back into a human. Derek dies in her arms due to his injuries, but when Odette sings again, the spirit of Christmas magically returns him to life and restores the royal Christmas Tree. Character When he and Odette were little, they just couldn't stand each other, well, at the age. When they got older, Derek fall in love with Odette. In some movies, such as the first, and the last two films, Derek appears as a person to have learned humility, honor, and courage to fight for the woman he loves. Well in the case of Odette, a swan. In the films, he is voiced Howard McGillan and the late Brian Nissen. In The Swan Princess Christmas, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Wardrobe He wears the same outfit (the Blue/ Indigo vest with white shirt sleeves and long boots), in every film showing a casual look, then a more mejestic look when he battled Rothbart, and on a special occasion such as Uberta's ball, and at the end of every sequel movie, and finally a golden Swan like look at their wedding! Relationships Odette Derek's main relationship throughout thef rour movies is no one other then his beloved Odette. Derek has done everything he could to keep and protect the one he loves from any form of evil and danger. In the beginning of this long and suspenseful true love was rocky no doubt. When Derek and Odette were little they didn't get along quite well to what their parents were hoping for. They played tricks and pranks on each other for many many years until those actions turn into pure true love. With their love growing each and everyday Derek and Odette's love will prevail through any obstacle thrown at them. And he would give anything to save her life when she is in danger. Queen Uberta There is no doubt that Derek loves his mother. He even made a Birthday present for his mother in the Second Movie for her 50th birthday. His childhood and compaion was is along side. He had such fun with him. He often is seeing begin a corvard somtimes. But in the end he he helps Derek help to defeat Rothabart and watches his friend marring Odette. Puffin , Speed and Jean-Bob He made friends of them when they help him to return his long bow to defeat Rothart. He helps Puffin to get up from the Secon Movie. And all work together to help each other. Lord Rogers. His loyal friend who always gives him opinions like in the Third Movie that Derek should apologize to Odette for hiding the Frobbiden Arts. Alise Is his new daughter along with Odette. He'll do anything to get her back and Odette too . Songs he's involved in *This is my idea *Practice, Pratice, Practice *Far longer than forever *No Fear *No More Mr.Nice Guy *Princesses on Parade *Far longer than For ever ( end Credits.) *Ertenity. *The Magic of Love *Because I Love Her *It Doesn't Get Better Than This Gallery Qoutes. Hello Princess Odette. It's a plesure to meet you ( First Meeting.) What have I done to you? Forgive me Odette( and he takes her lifeless body to his arms.) Forgive me. ( Odette: Derek?) And Derek apart her to see her. Yes Odette I'm here (Odette: OH Derek, I... I.. Feel so weak I think I'm... ( Derek interrups her not allowing her to finish her thoughts) No you'll live Odette. The wow I made was for you.( Odette looking up weakly to him and smile to him and she says the most beautiful words to him before she dies in his arms by reaching er hand on his cheek: I love you Derek.) What else is there?. C'mon Guys there're harmless. Don't lose hope Odette. Whereevere you are. I'm gonna find you. Yeah that's not excuse. I..I.. Do you hate me?( Odette: I don't hate you, but Derek I...) I'll do better Odette. I promise. From now on you come first.( I can see why I married you. You're good at saying your wrong) And Derek smiles at her. Triva *Derek's hair look similar to Questar from Dino-Riders. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Prince. Category:Husband. Category:Future King. Category:Father. Category:Singing Character. Category:Beloved by his wife and mother. Category:Hunter. Category:Playful . Category:Danging Character. Category:Son Category:Male Protagonist. Category:Husband Category:Playful Category:Happy married man. Category:Loves to sing and dance. Category:Father